Inuyasha's prom
by YahooAnime
Summary: Kagome is determined to make Inuyasha her date for the prom. Inuyasha, after a long talk he decides to go. But this isn't the happy, perfect prom Kagome had hoped for. Inuyasha should've just stayed home. Find out why.
1. Chapter 1

It was the perfect night. The perfect opportunity to show him off. Everything was perfect, a fairytale. But in all fairytales there is a bad guy. An evil step-mom, a witch, a short man who wants a woman's baby, it doesn't matter what it is but there always _is_. In this fairytale there may be a happy ending or there may not be. But before I tell you if there will be a happily ever after, I should start at the beginning of the tale. Like all good stories we should start at beginning and end at the end. So let me take you back one day ago when there wasn't a bad guy just yet. This beginning begins with a nineteen year old girl, a half-demon, and the prom. Here we go...

Kagome Higurashi ran excitedly to her family's shrine, where an old well lay. With out breaking a beat she jumped right into the well and began to fall. Instead of hitting the ground like most people would do, she was soon engulfed by lights and colors as she went through time. She landed softly on the new ground and started to climb out of the Bone Eater's Well. Once she was at the top she lifted her legs out, rolled over, then got to her feet. Kagome, once on her feet began the search for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She called looking around. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" answered an angry, muffled voice.

Kagome ran towards the trees where she heard the voice. Once she moved a branch out of the way she could she the teenaged boy with dog ears leaning against a tree, hands behind his neck.

"I have great news!" She said, almost jumping with excitement.

Inuyasha responded with a small humph. Kagome sat down next to him told him about the exciting news.

"The prom is tomorrow night and I want you to come as my date."

"What the heck is a prom?" Inuyasha asked but didn't seem to care.

"It's a huge dance that every senior and junior get to go to."

"Sorry I can't." Inuyasha said, sitting up abruptly.

"Why not?" Kagome demanded in a whiney voice.

"I don't dance and I have these." He responded, pointing to his ears. "Go ask a human to go with you."

Kagome pounded her fists into the ground and grumbled under her breath.

"I want _you_ to go with me." Kagome was going to keep pushing this. She hated to lose a fight or argument. Inuyasha just got up and started to walk away. He didn't get far because just then Miroku, Sango, and Shippo appeared in front of him. Sango looked irritated and Miroku looked guilty. Inuyasha payed them no mind, he just walk right passed them, hands in his unusually baggy sleeves.

Sango looked at the pissed-off Kagome sitting on her knees with her hands in fists. Sango knew Kagome had nothing on Inuyasha and Inuyasha knew it too. He could get up and walk away without being pounded into the gravel by Kagome's sit command.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been arguing about a birthday present for Kagome. It was her eighteenth birthday, official adulthood and Inuyasha refused to go to the party that the Higurashi family was planning for Kagome. Just as she had said sit, someone grab her and dragged her away from Inuyasha. Since Inuyasha's face was planted into the grass, he couldn't jump up to help her. Once he got to his feet Kagome was out of sight.

He followed her scent for almost forty-five minutes before he actually had found her. When he did find her, she was tied in a huge cauldron above a fire. After Inuyasha took care of the pest that had kidnaped Kagome, Kagome broke the necklace that had been bound to him for almost three years. She said that it was a mistake to leave it on for so long. Inuyasha being the boy that he is said it was about time, instead of thank you. They got into another fight about appreciation. Kagome said he should be more grateful and Inuyasha said that it wasn't fair of her to always yell sit, especially when he hadn't done anything. Kagome yelled one last sit command and since Inuyasha was holding the necklace he went done with a crash.

Now Kagome could do nothing to hurt him. She was powerless. Inuyasha was free, able to run his mouth and walk away, be as rude as he wanted and he never had to worry about being involuntarily forced to the ground. At first Sango thought it was a good thing. Maybe they would get along better but Inuyasha was acting like more of an ass than before. Now she wished that Kagome had never broken the necklace in the first place.

Sango sat by her friend and placed her arm around her. Kagome let out a long sigh then took a deep breath, trying to maintain her cool. She looked at her friend with pleading eyes. Kagome wondered how Sango and Miroku got along so well, with Miroku being a perverted monk who could never keep his hands to himself and Sango being a tough demon slayer who was serious about eighty-five percent of the time. But Kagome wouldn't give up. If Miroku and Sango could be happy together than so could she and Inuyasha. She was determined to get Inuyasha to the prom and she would not take no for an answer.

Kagome found Inuyasha sitting in a tree about five miles away from where they were. His arms were behind his head, his legs were crosses, and his eyes were closed. His regular position. Kagome started to climb the tree. She grabbed onto the first branch and pulled herself up. She kept climbing and pulling until she was about ten feet above the ground. Inuyasha was still another five or six feet above her. She let out a breath and then continued to climb. Finally she made it right below the branch Inuyasha was on.

"Inuyasha, let's talk."

"I'm not going to that prom thing."

"Why not."

"I don't dance." Kagome rolled her eyes at that. He was half-demon who could swing a sword, fight his brother, and kill demons, but he doesn't dance. Oh please.

"Fine you don't dance but how about you just go with me."

"Why?"

"Because I really want you to go with me."

"If I go what do I get out of it?"

"How 'bout all the ramen I can afford?" Inuyasha pondered that thought for a moment then smiled.

"Okay I'll go with you to your stupid dance if you bring me ramen and I don't have to wear any stupid human clothes."

"You'll stick out so much if you wear those." Kagome said eyeing Inuyasha's baggy red clothes and lack of shoes.

"Not my problem."

"Fine but you have to wear a hat and you can't bring your sword to the dance. You'll have to leave it at my house or in the car." Inuyasha glared at her and she glared back at him. After a minute of silence Inuyasha agreed to leave the sword in the car. Kagome smiled a triumphant smile then climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Once she was on he jumped off the tree and landed smoothly on his feet on the ground. After he hit the ground he took off running.

Kagome fell into the well then Inuyasha jumped in after her. They reached the other side in a matter of seconds. Once in her own time Kagome climbed out of the well and Inuyasha jumped out. They walked to Kagome's house, Kagome half dancing there. Inuyasha followed her rolling his eyes. But he couldn't help smiling. He loved Kagome even though she was, no-doubt-about-it, weird.

When they entered the house they were greeted by Kagome's mother, and little brother.

"Inuyasha, it is so good to see you again." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at him.

"Yeah. How come you've been gone so long?" Sota asked.

"Busy." Inuyasha answered with no emotion at all.

"Are you going to stay awhile?" Sota asked anxiously.

"I don't plan to." Inuyasha said still with no emotion at all detected in his tone. Sota hung his head in disappointment and sighed deeply.

"Well anyway we are so glad you came tonight." Mrs. Higurashi said. "You're just in time for dinner. Sota go set two more places for your sister and Inuyasha." With that the little twelve year old was off to the kitchen.

After dinner was finished, Kagome went to her room and Inuyasha went up to the roof. Kagome sat down at her desk and opened her book. She had to study for the test that was tomorrow. If she didn't pass it she wouldn't be able to go to the prom. Inuyasha sat silently on the roof above Kagome's room. He sat cross legged with his arms tucked away in his sleeves, looking at the full moon that hung brightly in the sky. Inuyasha looked down when he heard a noise. It was Sota playing with that one ball he was always playing with. Inuyasha watched the little boy kick around the black and white soccer ball. When Sota tried to bounce the ball off his leg, have it land on his leg again, then repeat it, (juggling) but couldn't Inuyasha jumped down to help him. Inuyasha showed him how to juggle with one foot and bounce it off his head. Inuyasha was so preoccupied with Sota, showing him tricks with the ball, that he didn't notice the shadow on the ground, or the hunched figure sitting on the tree which the shadow had come from. The figure watched Inuyasha then turned his attention to the girl sitting at a desk, a pencil in her mouth and her eyes rolled up, looking at the ceiling, thinking.

The next morning Kagome went off to school with Sota. They waved goodbye to Inuyasha and their mother then took off running. Inuyasha usually followed Kagome to school when he visited, but not today. Kagome didn't want to risk him being seen. She wanted him to be a surprise. Her three friends always asked about him ever since they saw him one day in her room. They were going to be so surprised to see him. Inuyasha stayed at her house with her mother and grandfather. He helped around the house, watched tv, and played with their cat. He was just about to eat some ramen when Kagome and Sota returned. He didn't realize it was so late. Kagome took the ramen box away from Inuyasha then ran upstairs.

"I have to get ready!" She called down. "Mom did you get my dress?"

"Yes, I put in on your bed." Mrs. Higurashi said. "I also got that other thing."

"Good." After that Kagome's voice disappeared and her door slammed shut.

"Inuyasha please follow me." Mrs. Higurashi said. She started to walk down the hall, Inuyasha reluctantly followed after her.

Mrs. Higurashi walked into her room and up to her bed. A gray bag lay on it. She opened it up and pulled out a black shirt that looked exactly like Inuyasha's red shirt. Then she pulled out matching black pants. Lastly she pulled out a flat black circle. She held on to the edge and thrust it forward, still holding on. The top popped out, it was a black top hat. She lay the clothes and hat nicely on her bed then she walked over to her dresser. A purple vase full of flowers stood on the oak counter top. Mrs. Higurashi gingerly plucked a white flower from the vase and a red rose. She walked back over to the bed and placed the white flower in the shirt and the rose in the hat. Inuyasha stared at her the entire time in silence and wonder. Mrs. Higurashi then walked to Inuyasha winked at him then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kagome came down the stairs in a light blue dress that reached all the way down to her toes. It had a low cut and straps that rested right below her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It looked like her hair had been straightened. She wore clear, crystal shaped earrings and a necklace to match. She wore a very light pink lipstick, blush, and eyeshadow. You couldn't see really see her shoes unless she pulled her dress up, but they where black high heels with X straps. She smiled as she walked down the stairs. Her mother took a few pictures as she came down and one when she reached the bottom. Inuyasha came out in his new black clothes, which may have looked the same as his red ones but they didn't feel the same. The top hat covered up his ears nicely. He looked almost as good as Kagome but his feet ruined the niceness of his new clothes. He stood beside Kagome as her mother took a few more pictures. After all the pictures were taken care of, Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome the keys to her car and Inuyasha grabbed his sword then they were off.

Kagome was greeted by her friends and their dates. Yuka was wearing a long green dress that flowed behind her, her date wore a nice black tux and stood behind her. Eri wore a lemon colored dress that was only three inches lower than her knees, her date wore the school uniform and stood to her side. Ayumi wore a silver dress that looked like she was squeezed into it and was very uncomfortable. Her date was Hojo, he had long ago given up on Kagome. He finally got tired of chasing after her, asking her out and getting stood up. He looked very snazzy in a tux. Kagome introduced all of them to Inuyasha. She had been right, her friends were very surprised and happy to see him again. None of them seemed to notice his feet.

The seven friends and Inuyasha walked into the school, laughing and talking. Every now and then one of the children would ask Inuyasha a question, but other than to answer it, he stayed quiet. The music started to play almost instantly, as if it was waiting for just that group of kids. The three of Kagome's friends partnered up and were twirled away by their dates.

"Okay I came, now can we go."

"Oh come on now Inuyasha, we just got here. Can't we stay a little longer?"

"Fine but I aint gonna dance." Almost if he was waiting for Inuyasha to say that, a boy walked up to Kagome and held out his hands.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha but he only shrugged. She smiled and accepted. The boy spun her around and they took off dancing, swaying to the music. Inuyasha watched as the boy dipped Kagome down then brought her back up. Inuyasha saw how happy it made her.

When the song ended Kagome walked back to Inuyasha. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the dance floor. When the next song started to play, Inuyasha started to stumbled. He tried to mimic what that other boy had done but wasn't doing a very good job. He looked down at Kagome but she didn't seem angry or embarrassed.

"I thought you weren't gonna dance." she said almost smug.

"Well I didn't come all this way and get this dressed up just to watch you dance with some other pathetic human." Inuyasha replied. It sounded as if he had rehearsed it may times.

"I'm glad you're at least trying." she said.

Okay remember how I said this was like a fairytale? Like all fairytales there has to be a villain. This is just not some story where everything goes on and on with out consequences. Remember that figure on the tree? You do? Great, I thought you forgot about him. Don't worry I didn't. He should be arriving just about now...

Just as the song was about to end, the doors to the cafeteria were thrown open. They made a loud banging sound as they hit the wall. Inuyasha and Kagome looked in that direction along with all the other students and chaperones in the room. They didn't see anyone come in but that's because he didn't just walk right on in, he jumped up onto one of the dangling lights, hanging above the dancers. He scanned the faces until he found Inuyasha and the girl. He smiled a wicked smile to himself then jumped down. He jumped down so quickly no one had seen him. Of course most of them were still looking out the doors.

The man walked swiftly and silently towards Inuyasha and the girl. He had heard things about Inuyasha, how he was always with that girl, and two other comrades, a drunk and a demon layer, or something like that. He tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder but before Inuyasha could turn around, the man was already behind Kagome. He grabbed her by the neck and yanked her out of Inuyasha's grip. Inuyasha turned around quickly as he felt Kagome leave his grasp. The man smiled at Inuyasha then threw a dagger at the D.J. When the music stopped the dancers turned around to complain. But all thoughts of complaining left their heads when they saw Kagome being held hostage by some strange lunatic. His wiry arm was around her neck and a knife was to her throat.

"Come on Inuyasha, save this girl!" he taunted. "Show everybody who you really are!"

"Let me go." Kagome managed to cough out.

"Well are you going to save her or let her die? Is your secret more important than the life of a lowly human girl?" When he said secret there were a few mumbles behind them. Inuyasha glared at the man. His eyes glowing with hatred. But what could he do? Save Kagome and expose himself for a demon? Let people know that he and Kagome could travel through time and back? What if he harmed the others? But these questions answered themselves. With Inuyasha's angry growing and without his sword, his demon half was stronger than his human half. The demon started to grow within Inuyasha. Even though he tried to fight it, he couldn't.

His nails began to grow into long, sharp, pointy claws. His eyes became the color of blood. He grew long fangs and a purple mark appeared on each cheek. Inuyasha let out a slow growl then threw his hat off, exposing his ears. Some people gasped, a girl fainted, while some just laughed. Inuyasha snarled at the man then attacked. He jumped up on the platform where the man held Kagome. Inuyasha struck at the enemy but missed. The man jumped off the platform, still holding Kagome and landed on the ground. Inuyasha was a lot faster in his demon form. He ran around and tried to attack from behind but missed yet again. The man was faster than Inuyasha even in his demon form.

The longer the fight dragged on the madder Inuyasha would become. When he first turned demon, he could make out who was who. But now he couldn't tell who was his enemy and who were his friends. Now to him anyone who got in his way was his enemy. Inuyasha attacked the man again, this time he got him in the back. Three long scratch marks appeared on his back. The man cursed under his breath. Inuyasha became more fierce and his attacks became more accurate. He hit the man in the face and scratched up his chest. The man became frantic and to his last resort, used Kagome to protect himself. The crowd watched in terror as, what they thought was a nineteen year human, fight, shedding blood with out a care in the world. Just as Inuyasha was about to attack the man by running his hand through his heart, the man shifted and pulled Kagome in front. There was a horrible scream and blood as Inuyasha ran his hand through Kagome's heart. Not knowing, not caring.

When Kagome screamed Inuyasha remembered. Kagome's scream was familiar and hearing it made Inuyasha realize what was happening. He fell to the floor trying to fight the demon side. He won and his features disappeared. His nails shrunk as did his teeth. His eyes became their golden color once more, and the purple marks started to fade. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's body laying on the floor, blood spilling from her chest. Inuyasha didn't know what had happen for a long moment until somebody in the back called out murderer. Then realization hit him like a bolt of lighting. He had done it. He got to his feet and glared at the man. Determination was in his eyes, determined to kill.

**To be continued . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song.**

You know those shows that you hate but can't help but watch? You know like when the prince kisses the princess and she comes back to life? You probably say "that's impossible" but even though you criticize it, you end up watching that show over and over again. Or when the girl always gets the guy. You either complain that, that never happens in real life or you wish it happens in real life. Well I hate those shows because they never do happen in real life. Once you are dead, you are dead. D-E-A-D! You can't be brought back by a kiss. And when you do get the guy, it's only for a little while then you break up, or get divorced. So in most of the fics I write, I kill someone off. I do that because I'm weird but then I always or almost always get comments like "I can't believe he's dead. You have to bring him back." But I can't, I can't be a hypocrite and go against everything I believe in. So when I kill them off they are gone. I'm sorry to those people who love happy endings but I don't. If you love those stories so much, you may not want to read this fic.

Before the man could think twice about what had happened, Inuyasha was attacking. This time Inuyasha was faster than he had been just a few minutes before even though he wasn't in his demon form. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to kill the man because he had a reason too. But even though the man was dead, Inuyasha kept ripping the guy to shreds, literally.

Inuyasha finally stopped when he heard his name from a familiar voice. Inuyasha turned to see the Higurashi family staring wide eyed and scared at him. Their stares went through him like a knife. Inuyasha stared back at them, but only for a minute. Then he ran. He ran all the way back to the Higurashi shrine. He jumped down the well and kept running until he was back where he belonged.

Once he finally calmed down, he realized he could have brought Kagome here and had Sesshomaru revise her, but Sesshomaru would probably try and kill him the moment he saw him. So instead he just sat and thought.

Back in the future the Higurashi family and Kagome's friends, were all in the Higurashi home, sad and depressed. Ms. Higurashi started planning the funeral and after hours of long thinking, she decided to invite Inuyasha to the funeral. He probably didn't kill Kagome. The man he did kill probably killed her. Although Sota and Grandpa had the same thought, Kagome's friends knew he killed her and didn't want him to attend the funeral. Although that would be hard because kagome was the only one who could go back in time.

Back in the feudal aura Inuyasha was pacing back and forth trying to decide if he should go back to Kagome's time. But soon he decided that he needed to apologize and get Kagome's forgiveness and the only way to get that, was going to see her one last time. But he also decided that he wouldn't be seen, he would just hide in a tree or bush.

Back in Kagome's time the funeral was taking place. Everyone was there including Inuyasha, even though he was in a tree, he was there. The funeral took place in the park. There were tons of decorations. The trees were all covered in white paper and there were rows and rows of chairs, all filled with people wearing black. There was a casket in the front, closed of course since Kagome has a huge gash through her heart. Standing next to the casket was a blown up picture of Kagome. It was a picture that was taken the night of the prom. She looked so beautiful and happy to Inuyasha. There were also people standing up and giving speeches, only to sit back down crying. The last thing the funeral had was music playing in the back ground.

Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when

Remember when we vowed the vowsand walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when

Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when

The music was perfect. Inuyasha thought. It went so well with his and Kagome's life together. No, he wasn't the oldest but she was. Life had thrown curves at them many, many times before. Inuyasha swore that he would remember Kagome no matter what. She had to life on some how and he would keep her alive in his thoughts until the day he, himself would die.

**The End . . .**


End file.
